FangMarks
by becausexreasons
Summary: Winry cringed when the fangs were jabbed into her neck, and she could feel herself being drained. A tear rolled down her face, terror reflecting in her blue eyes. Winry has been bitten and turned into a vampire, and that creates enough problems already, but how will her husband-Edward cope with this change? EdxWin, a little fluff.
1. Prologue

**Authers note- This takes place about 3 years after FMA brotherhood ended. Ed and Winry are currenly married-currently, have no children. At the beginning of the story, Al is in Xing to see Mei learn alkestry, and Granny Pinako is vacation in Creta for 2 weeks.**

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

Prologue-

Winry skimmed down the thin white paper, plastered with names of automail bits and parts scribbled down on it. The blonde nodded,

"Mhmmm, that's everything." She assured herself, standing the bottom of the hill that her house was placed on. She was about to take a step onto the path when she tripped on a stone that sat in the grass,

"Owwww," she groaned, pulling herself up, now noticing a scrape on her knee, "Crap…" She mumbled, stumbling her way back onto the well-worn path up the hill to the yellow house. She had just stepped onto it when she heard heavy footsteps echoing behind her. She glanced behind her briefly, before spinning around on her heel to face a very creepy-looking man. He had black hair, and his face was engulfed in shadows, but a pointy beard made its way into view. Out of what Winry could see in the subtle glow of the moon, the man was very pale.

Oh, and he looked like a mass murderer.

Winry tried to scream, but only air came out of her mouth. The man gave a dark grin, 2 pointed teeth making themselves obvious. Winry, again wanted to scream, but all that came out were muffled noises of air escaping. _F-fangs?_ She thought, terrified. She tried to run, but her body wouldn't listen, and it stayed frozen place. The man with the fangs gave a small evil laugh. Before stepping towards the blonde girl. He barred his fangs, examining Winrys' neck while the girl was shaking in fear (the most movements she could make) She wished she could scream when the strange man opened his mouth wide, his fangs long and sharp, she cringed when the needles jabbed into her neck, and she could feel herself being drained. A tear rolled down her face, terror reflecting in her blue eyes.

Winry collapsed onto the floor when the sharp fangs were pulled from her flesh, she lay on the ground, her eyes left open and widened, from the ground, she watched the dark man disappear into the night, leaving her bleeding on the path. The last thing she heard was Edward calling out to her before everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was short, and I shall update very soon, like, in less than 5 hours to make up for it. this is a rewrite from an original version (which wil never be ready for the world to see), So updates will probably be quick, I just need to rewrite all the chapters into somthing that I will let the world read.**

**Love,  
Miss Anon**


	2. Chapter 1: The night before

**Okay, this got in quick, less then 10 minutes after the Prologue CAME OUT. I already had it typed out, and I'm starting the next chapter, so that should be out soon.**

* * *

Winry cringed and blinked open her eyes, adjusting them to the light. She heard Edward walk over to her,

"Winry! You're awake!" He exclaimed.

Winry was still laying down on the hard surface she woke up on, "Ed? Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"You're on your workroom bench, I found you passed out," He said, "You were covered in blood." Winry could hear the worry in his voice, but when she was reminded of what happened outside; she bolted upright and dashed into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She craned her neck and looked at her reflection. Sure enough, there were 2 small round wounds side-by-side in her flesh.

Now she wasn't so happy she had read 'Dracula' the night before. Edward strolled in,

"Hey, Win, is everything all right?" He asked.

Winry nodded, "Uh…Y-yeah! Just fine!" She said trying to sound casual before glancing at the clock, "its 11:13, I'm going to get to be!" She added quickly before running upstairs as fast as she could, leaving Ed in front of the mirror, confused.

The next day, Winry stayed in bed all day, feeling sick. Ed had asked her what happened back on the night before.

Winry gave a quiet whimper, "I, just…err…cut, my neck, on, some, branches?" She replied, saying it in a way that sounded like a question. Ed could tell she was lying, and gave a worried, 'you can tell me anything' look before leaving her in their room. She plopped her head down her pillow, playing the memories from the night before over-and-over again, could she really be a vampire? She shook her head, _Nah._ She thought, _vampires don't exist._ She laughed a little at the face that she had convinced herself she was a vampire. She chuckled one last time before drifting into sleep. She woke up at around 2:30 AM, a strange pain in her jaw, which felt abnormally strange. She groggily pulled herself up and looked at Edwards' side of the bed, which was left empty. Winry peered out the door, seeing a dim light emitting from her husbands' study.

She smiled and casually walked into the bathroom that was attached to their room and glanced at the mirror to investigate the pains in her jaw. She lifted up her lip with her index finger, not expecting to find anything, but almost fell onto the floor when she saw 2 abnormally pointed teeth on each side of her mouth. She made a small sealing sound and started to breath heavily, suddenly doubling her theory that the man was just some insane vampire-wannabe-fanatic, and the voice in her head saying she wasn't a vampire had disappeared into thin air. She forced herself back to bed, hoping this was all some dream.

She woke up the next morning, seeing Edward, who was beside her, and fast asleep. She also felt even worse than she had yesterday. Ed yawned and opened his eyes, stretching promptly after lifting himself out from under the covers. He turned and faced Winry,

"Morning Winry, you feeling any better today?" He asked, seeing she was awake,

Winry grunted, "No. I feel even worse." She groaned, pulling more of the blanket to herself, "I think I'm just gonna stay in bed today to."

Ed nodded, "Yeah, you sound worse to, and don't get me started on your hair."

Winry suddenly sat up, shadows covering her eyes, so she looked all creepy-like, then she reached for the wrench that sat on the edge of her night-stand, "What was that?" She growled, "I didn't hear you."

Fear glinted in Eds' eyes as he realized his mistake, "I-I mean, y-you still look p-pretty, as always." He gulped, waiting for the impact,

"That's what I thought you said…" Replied Winry, placing the wrench back on the table,

"Now close the curtains, I have a headache." She complained. Ed rushed over and pulled the blinds closed before scurrying downstairs.

All day Winry refused to eat anything, she wasn't hungry at all, and stayed in bed until about 7:23 PM, when she finally didn't feel like crap anymore. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find Edward eating a sandwich and jotting down something on a piece of lined paper. He smiled when he saw Winry,

"You feel good enough to be up?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She replied, looking at the empty table, "did you get the mail today?" She asked.

Ed slapped is forehead, "I knew I forgot to do something today!"

Winry sighed, "No nevermind, I'll get it." She said, walking out the door into the crisp night air. She strolled down the path to the mailbox; she flicked open, pulled out a few letters, probably bills and taxes- and closed the metal container. She scanned the papers as she walked up the hill. About halfway up she bumped into him, who was staring at her with worried amber eyes,

"Winry." He sighed, "You've been acting weird ever since that night. Please tell me what happened." He begged, his voice laced with worry.

Winry wanted to tell him everything was fine, but it actually wasn't. Earlier that day, her fears had been confirmed while reading a supernatural mythology book she snatched from Edwards' study, she, Mrs. Winry Elric, was a vampire. But she just couldn't bring herself to Ed the truth. She looked away, biting her lip, "Everything is fine."

Ed turned Winrys' chin to face him, "I know something's up." He said, holding up the supernatural mythology book, her bookmark left in the 'symptoms of becoming a vampire' section.

* * *

**If this was a show, I'd put the commercial break right here. I hope this wasn't to short, if it is, than I'm really sorry, and I am trying to make the chapters longer!**

**Love,  
Miss Anon**


	3. Authors note: update announcment

Okay first off, this is not a chapter, but I should have the next one out today or tomorrow. I just wanted to say anyone who is interested in this, after the next chaptre comes out, the story will be updated every 3 days until I say otherwise. After all, I have some typed out in the original one (but that one is terrible and shall never be released) and I just need to rewrite it, and that shoulden't take long. Thanks for reading this to all who bothered to, and I'll be seeing you all soon!


	4. Chapter 2: Confessing

**Updates are moving considerably fast, and theer will probably be another one today, one of the best part (in my opinion at least) is coming back and I want to get it up as fast as possible, I just need to rewrite it so it's not as bad.**

* * *

Winry gasped as Edward held up the book, although, now that she thought about it, under her pillow wasn't the best hiding spot.

She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran up Ed and buried herself in his chest, feeling Edward reach out his arms and hug her, the warmth of his arms felt nice. He patted the top of her head, "Tell me what's up." He said softly. Tears began to make their way down Winrys' face.

"I-I-I'm-I'ma," She stuttered, tears streaming down her pale face.

Ed looked at her blue eyes, "You're a what?"

She sniffled, "I-I, I'm, a-a, a," She stalled hesitantly. The look in Eds' eyes said that he wasn't messing around here. She gulped, "A vampire." She spat out, almost against her will. The blonde collapsed onto the floor, her cheeks damp with tears,

Ed looked at the ground, "So that's why you left your bookmark there." He narrowed his golden eyes, "But that's not possible."

Winry let out a low wail through her tears, "Yes it is!"

Ed kneeled down onto the ground with a sigh and pulled Winry back onto her feet, hugging her tight before picking her up and carrying her back to the house, "Let's get inside, than tell me what happened."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ed and Winry had returned to the living room, by now, Winry had stopped crying. She sat a fluffy armchair across from Ed. She looked up,

"So you believe me?"

Ed half-shook his head, half nodded, "I don't know right now." He sighed hesitantly, "Tell me what happened."

Winry replied with sigh as she started to explain (with very a very small amount of detail) the truth of what happened, confessing that cutting her neck on some branches was just a cover-up lie, and blurted out what really happened. (Thank goodness twilight doesn't come out for maybe a good 60-70 years or knowing Ed, he would've some sort of twilight remark about sparkling.)

Ed stared at the ground, and Winry waited for a reaction, her eyes closed. She re-opened them when she felt a pat on her head; Ed gave her a warm smile,

"Let's get to bed"

Winry nodded, the couple promptly went upstairs after that, and settled into bed for the night, although it took hours for Winry to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Winry was woken up the ringing echoing off her alarm clock. Still groggy, she reached over to her nightstand to turn it off. She placed her hand on the wooden table, looking for the clock, when her hand got close it the ringing, a sizzling pain spread throughout her hand, causing her pull her hand back and let out a scream.

Edwards' golden eyes snapped open when Winry screamed.  
"Winry!" he turned around to find her gripping her hand, "What happened?"

"I just went to turn off my alarm, but it felt like my hand was on a frying pan or something!" Ed looked over to clock, which was lying precisely inside a nice warm patch of bright sunlight.

"Winry." He muttered, now believing her claims, "Look."

The blonde turned her head to look at the (still ringing) alarm clock; she gasped and tumbled back onto the bed. Ed reached over and disabled the ringing. Winry stared at the ground, her face covered in sadness.

Ed stood up and walked to the closet, putting his hair up into a ponytail. He slid the door open and did dome digging inside of it. He tossed Winry a red coat, the kind he wore when he still had his automail.

"Wear this on your way downstairs." He instructed.

Winry ties the sleeves together to wear it like the cape little-red-riding hood wore, and made her way downstairs. Edward was opening the front door

"I'm going to get the mail." He said.

Winry nodded and strolled over to the fridge, dodging a patch of sunlight on the way. She swung open the white fridge door, the first things she saw was a strange red liquid in a glass bottle. It had no label, but had one word printed on the bottle itself, but it was done in another language. She popped open the bottle and sniffed at the contents, it had a small she's never encountered before, but for some reason, smelling it felt like a smack in the face, but she didn't know what it was. She lifted the bottle to her mouth and swallowed a mouthful. The moment it touched her tongue, something clicked in her head, and she knew exactly what it was, and almost spit it out because out, but didn't. Mostly for the reason that it made the dryness is her throat disappear. When the glass container was about half-empty, she re-sealed the cap and stuck it back in the fridge, satisfied and grossed out to the max at the same time (if that's even possible). Ed walked in and dumped the pile of letters on the kitchen table before getting a bowl of cereal (with no milk.)

Winry raised an eyebrow, "You're not even going to read them?"

Ed shrugged, "Later "

Winry sighed and rolled her eyes before picking up the letter at the top and looking at the return address, "Hey, this one's from Al." She pointed out, opening the envelope and reading over the letter,

_Dear Ed and Winry,_

_Mai said she'll be able to come to Amestris so that means I'll be coming home soon! Mai won't be with me right away though, to me, it's just going back home, but to her it's moving to a whole other country, so she'll need some time to pack. I'll be back on the 13 of June! Can't wait to see you guys again!_

_From, Alphonse_

Ed blinked and read the letter, "Crap. The 13th is in a few days!" he said, smacking his forehead.

Winry closed her eyes, "We'll have to tell him to, won't we?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Yes Al will be coming in soon, and Mei will be heer eventually, but not yet. I haven't even gotten to that part in the original one before this rewrite.**

**Anyway, anotehr update is coming up quick, so I'll se you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 3:The dream and the return

**Ta da! a double update! It's not as long as the other chapters, but it's still good! I hope!**

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and stretched. At least she was able to cling on to her usual sleeping time and be up all day and sleeping most of the night. Looked up to see Ed was awake to, "Mornin' Ed" She yawned. Edward looked grim.

He walked to up to Winry and her wrist, dragging her the front door, swigging it open and holding her outside, Winry felt like she was being burned to death by Roy Mustang,

"Ed, what? Why?" She stuttered through the searing pain. Ed looked at her with a face angrier than she'd ever seen before,

"Shut up, monster" Was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

* * *

Winrys' blue eyes snapped open as she let out a gasp. She looked around to find herself back in her own bed She sighed in relief, /_Just a dream._/ She looked at Ed, who was muttering in his sleep again,

"Don't worry W-Winry," He groaned, "I'll protect you."

Hearing that vanquished the girls' worries, and she smiled before proceeding into the kitchen. She swung open the fridge door and gulped down the remainder of the 'liquid'.

Edward walked in while Winry was tossing the bottle out,

"When do you think Al is going to get back?" He asked, looking at the calendar that hung on the wall.

Winry shrugged, "probably late afternoon or early evening." She guessed. At that moment, a knock echoed at the front door and Den exploded into a frenzy of Barks. For a few seconds Ed and Winry just stared at each other until Winry shoved her husband into the hallway,

"I can't do it." She insisted, "Direct sunlight." Muttered the blonde, explaining her excuse.

Ed sighed and opened the door.

Al stood at the other side, smiling as he hugged his brother, "Long time no see brother!" He said.

Ed nodded, "Yup."

"Where's Winry?"

"S-she's over there." He shakily pointed to the kitchen and the two brothers began to walk over.

Winry paced inside the kitchen, "What am I going to do!" She asked herself, "This is worse than when I forgot to put that screw in Ed's automail a few years ago?" She only guessed what Ed would do when she told him the truth; she had no idea what Al would do!

Ed hurried into the kitchen before Al made it, "we're gonna have to tell him." He whispered.

"Later" She muttered in reply as Ed handed his brother something to eat and some water.

* * *

"So guys," Al started, "How about we go say hi to some old friends around town? I haven't seen them in forever!" He said before looking out the window, "plus it's a nice sunny day."

Winry looked nervous, Ed replied for her, "I don't think that'd be a good idea right now. Winry pulled an all-nighter last night and is pretty tired!" he fibbed, "Right Winry?"

She looked confused for a moment before catching on and nodding, "Yup!" she spat out before giving a fake yawn.

The day went by abnormally slowly, with Ed and Winry trying to make up excuses why not to go outside, hiding from Al when he got a paper cut, then Winry secretly downing some of her, erm, _liquid_.

* * *

That night, Al walked up to Winry and his brother while the two were whispering about.

"You guys have been acting weird all day," She said, "Did something happen?" He asked, "You can tell me anything."

Edward sighed, "We're going to have to tell him Winry." Winry just stared at the ground.

"Tell me what?" Asked Al.

"Come into the living room." Ed instructed his arm around Winry as they walked in.

* * *

Al's eyes widened so much they looked like a manga characters.

"W-Winry's a what?" he gasped, confused. Winry stared at the ground while Ed explained with a sigh,

"I said Vampire." He repeated grimly, "She said she was attacked a few nights ago."

"But vampires aren't real." Al smiled, "She probably just had a very vivid dream or something!"

Winry grunted and said grimly, "I wish."

Edward shrugged and gave a sigh, "Considering the evidence, they seem pretty damn real"

Al looked like he still looked quite skeptical about what his brother claimed about Winry, "Are you two pulling a prank on me or something?"

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to prove it?" she asked, causing Winry to freeze, what was he going to do? Ed remembered seeing her reaction to the red 'liquid' through the window when the first few bottles appeared in the fridge. He whipped out a pocket-knife and flipped open.

Winry stared at the sharp object, what was he planning to do? Had he that with the whole time?

"Sorry about this Win." He grumbled, and gave himself a small cut on his wrist. He placed his arm on is knee, wrist facing up. Al gave a questioning but worried look, wondering what good self-harm would do.

The smell of blood hit Winry like a smack in the face, she almost fell off the chair, and her fangs began to extend to that they poked out of her mouth. She covered her nose with her hand hoping to block out the strong smell.

"E-Ed…" Winry groaned, feeling nauseous.

He nodded, "yeah I know." Ed stood up and began to walk out of the room, "I'm going to get some gauze." He explained.

Winry nodded, looked at Al, than sunk into her chair.

Al awed at his friends fangs, "Are those real?" He asked.

Winry groaned. Loudly, "apparently."

"Winry is what you're saying true, or are you and brother just pulling a little prank?"

"The first choice." Winry said, muffled or more like sighed. Al didn't fully believe it, but he knows his brother, and Ed wouldn't go this far in a prank unless he was going after Col. Mustang.

* * *

Ed and Al were returning to the house after visiting their mothers' grave when they heard a blood-curdling scream. Ed ran inside find Winry, laying on the ground, in a patch of sunlight, the basket of fruits she was carrying tumbled onto the ground.

* * *

**Worst. Cliffhanger. Ever.**

**But still! I bet anyone who is interested wants to know what happens next! Well, I refuse to put up more updates until I get some reveiws. Come on guys! I want to know what you think of my writing!**

**:3 Pleeeeeaaaassseeee?**


	6. Bad news: All readers, please see

REALLY BAD NEWS.

I might not update for a bit. Somehow, the folder on my USB where I kept EVERYTHING taht had text in it deleted itself. All my fanfics, the ones that were almost done but not posted, all my ideas and plans. So I need to either find it, or rewrite it all from vauge memory.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 4: Dead or Alive?

**I'm trying to keep up with my every 3 days-it was supposed to be easy, but then my stuff got deleted. Thankfully, I remember most things from this fanfic, so I'll let this chapter out now!**

**Also, many thanks to yomi14 and squirtlepokemon215 for reveiwing reguarly! You guys rock!**

* * *

Edward ran over to her, his eyes laced with worry as he dragged Winry into a shadow,

"We need to get her to a dark place!" Ed yelled, gesturing to Al to help him lift Winry.  
They ended up placing her on a bench in her workroom, with all the shudders closed.

Edward sat on a chair beside a lamp, his face in his hands, "Winry. Please. No. I can't lose you to!" He whispered.

((LET'S GET THIS FLUFF ON))

Winry blinked her eyes open, a shade of blur fading away, allowing her to see clearly. She was her workroom, all the lights off, the shudders closed, but because of…reasons, Winry could see perfectly.  
She turned to se Edward, leaning on a wall while he sat on her work-chair. His eyes were puffy and red, like he had been crying, and he was fast asleep. She glanced at the clock, it said 11:55, she and been out for roughly 9 hours! Had he been sitting there this whole time?

The way Ed was leaning, his neck was craned, and his hair was out of the way, exposing the vein on his neck. Winry eyed it, _I wonder what his blood would-_ she cut herself off with a large gasp, had she just considered…biting Ed? She collapsed onto the floor, and continued with scurrying over to the wall on the far side of the room, across from Edward, slapping her left hand against her mouth.

W-what? She would never want to bite Ed, never even consider it! But why?

She sighed and sat down on the bench she woke up on. When she sat down, Ed blinked his eyes open, flicking on the lamp beside him. When he saw Winry he looked happier than he ever had in his entire life, and practically tackled Winry with a hug, tears dripping out of his eyes.

"Please." He whispered, "Never leave me."

Winry smiled and nodded, "Mhmmm."

Edward kissed his wife, "We should be getting to bed, and I've been worried about you all day." He said, helping Winry upstairs.

* * *

A few days later, Winry and Al were settled at breakfast, while Ed was upstairs, still sleeping.  
Al pointed to the red liquid in Winrys' glass,

"What does that stuff taste like anyway?" He asked.

Winry hesitated "strange, but good…" She was kinda grossed out that she just said that blood tasted good…

"What did granny Pinako say?"

Winry banged her head against the table, "I forgot I still need to tell her." She groaned nervously, suddenly Edward walked in, his face dropped when he saw Winry. He looked at Al,

"Winry sulking about the change again?"

Al shook his head, "She forgot she still has to tell granny Pinako."

Ed smacked his forehead, "Oh! You're right!" He sighed, "She'll be back from vacation in about a week." He moved and sat beside Winry, "It's okay Win, it can't be that bad."

Winry grunted, moving a finger to wipe away the single tear that dared escape the corners of her eyes,

"I hope."

* * *

***sigh* I KNOW that chapter was super short, but remember when I said all my files got deleted? I remembered most things from this particular fanfic, EXCEPT what happens next, up until the point when there is some more angst and fluff. I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
Okay, guys, I was wondering if I should make Ed a vampire to! I wasn't sure, and if you guys say that you want to, it won't be for a long while!  
So, yeah! Give me review on what you think of the story, and if you think Ed should be a vampire!**


	8. Chapter 5: Blood on the floor

**Here is the update! Even though it's pretty short, I promise you it'll be good! I'll see you all in 3 days!**

* * *

The next day passed by pretty quickly, and before anything really happened, the sun had already gone down and Winry was putting her coat on to get the mail.

She strolled down the path to the mailbox, but what was there wasn't what she was expecting. It was a pale man, with a pointy beard and a large cape. After a few moments, something clicked in Winrys' head, it was **that** man. The vampire that stole her humanity from her. She wanted to scream, but only air come out of her mouth.

The man narrowed his red eyes, his voice raspy as he spoke,

"You surprised me Mrs." He started, "Even after you lost your humanity, you continued to stay with that man."

_That man? Did he mean Ed? Of course I stayed with him, I'm his wife. I would never just abandon him. _Winry thought, frowning,

"I have no idea what you mean." She said, opening the mail box and plucking the contents out.

The vampire angled his head so that his face was engulfed in shadows,

"What I mean, is that one day, you'll bite the one you love." He said quickly before jumping off into the night, leaving Winry confused on the path.

* * *

The next evening, Edward walked up to her wife,

"Winry, did something happen yesterday? You've been acting weird"

"I-I'm just nervous about telling Granny." She lied. It wasn't a complete lie, Winry WAS nervous about telling Granny, but that wasn't what she was worried about right now. What did the man mean by, 'you'll bite the one you love?'

Ed smiled, "it'll be alright."

Winry sighed, "I hope."

Al rushed into the room, "Guys!" he huffed, "I-in the mail!" He sounded excited, "Mei is coming next week!"  
Winry groaned, knowing that she'd have to tell the young girl to, and trudged up the stairs in anguish, Ed quickly followed to calm Winry down after saying to his brother,

"That's great! You should start getting a room ready for her!"

Al nodded, "you're right." He sighed, realizing exactly what he just said, he was just so thrilled that he was going to see Mei again!

* * *

Edward scurried up the stairs after his wife. He found Winry lying down on the bed, groaning loudly. He sat down and attempted to convince her that everything will turn out fine.  
Al poked his head into the room,

"Uh, Winry?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"Sorry about worrying you."

Winry smiled, "No, it's alright. It was going to happen at one point anyway."

Al shrugged, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, fast as lightning, a man ran into the room, pinning Winry to the wall with some-sort of device. It was a metal choker attached to a 1 and a half foot long pole, the man held Winry to the wall in the metal collar, the girl made some coking noised=s as she was held against her will.  
Ed called out to her and headed towards her. The attacker opened his jacket and pulled out a wooden cross lined with Silver gems and jabbed it into Winrys' chest, causing her to cry out in pain.

The man dropped Winry into the pool of blood that had formed on the floor. The attacker dipped his fedora,

"No need to thank me! You're welcome for saving you from that wretched vampire!" He said triumphantly before dashing out of the room.

Ed ran over to Winry and shook Winry, who didn't move. He hugged her, tears streaming from his eyes as he rocked her back and fourth,

"Please be alive, please be alive." He muttered as he did.

* * *

**I know it was short, but that last bit tossed in a bit of angst! Don't worry, you can all figure out what happens in, *checks calendar* 3 days!  
And, once again I'd like to ask what you think of Ed turning to a vampire to!  
I can't wait to hear from you guys, and a HUGE thank you for all reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 6: Absent memories

**It's the 3****rd**** day since the last update, so here I go again! I tried to make this chapter longer, although the contents of this chapter are the last of the plot from the original, so I MIGHT be updating really late at night, or super early in the morning the next day! I'll try to get it before midnight on the third day after every update!**

**Also a shout-out to squirtlepokemon215 and Yomi14, my regular reviewers (When I update, I'm literally waiting for those two to review XD ) , as well as the other amazing people who reviewed!**

**Also, I have gotten some positive things about making Ed a vampire to, and that might come around the end of August or the beginning of September!**

**Wow, this is long, well, without further ado, chapter 5 of Fang marks ^.^ *jazz hands***

* * *

Chapter 5- Absent memories

Winry blinked her eyes open, her vision was blurry and she was exhausted. What happened to here the last thing she remembered was a terrible pain her chest. She turned her head slightly to look out the open door.

Through the blur in her eyes, all she could see was Edward, sitting on the ground, his right hand pressed to the side of his neck, and what looked like a very worried Alphonse.

After a few minutes of wondering what was going on, her vision finally cleared, only to find that her husband was covered in blood, his eyes like a void, in a distant and faraway place, and his brother was calling out to him. Winry retrieved some of her energy and slowly made her way to the brothers. She leaned on the doorframe, still sitting down,

"Al-phonse?" She asked, her voice weak, and laced with exhaustion.

Al looked at Winry, "Winry! You're alive!"

"What's…going, on?"

"It's Nii-san! I found him sitting here covered in blood, and whatever I do he won't respond!" The boy explained, his voice laced with worry.

Winry suddenly found more strength. She sat in-front of Edward, looking into his blank golden eyes.

"E-Edward?" She gasped, not even seeing a soul inside his lightless eyes. Suddenly, as if being pulled from a trance, light flared in the boys' eyes, and he suddenly came back to life, only to collapse, Winry scrambling to catch him before he hit the ground.

Ed looked up at his wife, who staring back down at him, her face plastered with worry.

"W-Winry?" He mumbled, she nodded, only to notice the source of all the blood. On Eds' neck, there were 2 wounds, round and aligned. She recognised them immediately.

Fang marks.

She ran her hand over Eds' neck,

"What happened?"

"I was attacked." Was his simple, blunt, weak reply.

"BY WHO?!" Winry and Al both said at the same time.

"I-I'm not sure." Ed stuttered, "It looked like Winry, but the face, the eyes, everything about it was different. It wasn't Winry, but it was."

Al looked at Winry, a scared expression taking place as he looked at her. Apparently, she bit Ed and Al didn't want to get caught to. He expressed this by ever-so-slowly backing away. Something clicked in Winrys' head.

She didn't remember any of it.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, surprising Al and making him fall over by accident, "If I did this, then why do I not remember this?!"

Ed looked at his scared brother, "Al, it wasn't Winry. I just know it wasn't." He claimed, "It looked like her, but it didn't. But it didn't act like her. That thing had no mercy." He explained, staring at the ground.

Tears fell from Winrys' eyes as she realized what she (?) had done,

"I-I turned you into a vampire."

"Some things happen." Ed replied, his gaze lodged into the ground.

"But, Nii-san…" Al said, wide-eyed as he pointed to Eds' exposed arm, which was sitting nice and cozy in a warm patch of sunlight.

A thought clicked in Winrys' head, "Does this mean that…." She trailed off, "Edward!" The boy turned his head at the sound of his name, "What do you smell right now?"

Ed blinked, "Uh, nothing really, just air and a tiny bit of Iron from all the blood." At first he wondered what that meant, was that bad? Then the questions purpose finally came to him, only after he the ear-to-ear grin in Winrys' face.

"I wasn't turned?" He wondered out loud,

"I guess not." Winry said.

* * *

Who would've thought that things could ever go smoothly in a household that had a powerful alchemist, a former alchemist, and a vampire? Well, it can happen, but sometimes, it just doesn't work, like when a certain former state alchemist Ed accidentally half-destroys the vampires' workroom, and then makes it look like it got hit by a tornado.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Winry yelled angrily as she chased Ed around the house. She was furious when she saw that Ed had completely messed up her workroom, the one that she had spent hours fixing up to the point of perfection.

Ed ran as fast as he could away, turning his head for only a moment, then even running faster when he saw that Winry had grabbed hold of her wrench an held it up, ready to swing! Ed slowed to a stop directly in-front of a large window. He leaned against the glass, the sunlight that was streaming in creating a shadow on the floor.

"NO fair!" Winry complained, Slowing to a halt when she saw Eds' location, "That's cheating!"

"You have your **wrench**!" Edward pointed out, catching his breath.

"THAT MAKES NO DIFFERNCE TO THIS SITUATION."

Al walked into the room, seeing Winry glaring daggers at Ed,

"What's up?" He asked, only to be pushed in-front of his brother by a very angry Winry,

"Get your brother out here." She demanded. Al looked to see where his older brother was standing,

"Nii-san! That's cheating and you know it! Are you trying to **kill** Winry?"

"She has her wrench!" Ed said, "She'll totally-hey, hey what are you doing!?" He demanded to know as Al began to Push Ed away from the window. The moment he was in reach, Ed endured a wrench to the head. Winry marched to the wooden desk in the hallway, and placed her wrench into the locked drawer labelled 'Ed'.

Suddenly, a loud banging echoed from the door, followed by a sing-song voice,

"Alphonse! I finally came! And I'm early!" Sung the very distinctive voice of Mei-Chang.

Everyone stopped, all of them looking at the front door.

"Now what?" Winry said hesitantly.

Ed gulped, "We have to…"

"…Open the door." Al finished for his brother, walking to the door to twist the knob and opening the door, only to be attack-hugged by Mei. Also making Winry jump back because of the long ray of the setting suns' light shone through the door.

* * *

**Once again, WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER**

**Although, now that ****Alphonses girlfriend**** Mei-chang is here, I can make things a bit more interesting! I hope that wasn't too short, I have been writing them a bit short right now, and I'll try to make them as long as I can. I even threw in some humor near the end! Just for your guys!  
Thanks for reading guys, I will update on Wednesday, on the third day from now, like I usually do, Reviews are highly appreciated ;D**

**See you guys later!**


	10. Authors note: Changing update day

Okay, guys, sorry about the late update, but things are getting busy, with school coming again soon and all.  
I'm just announcing, that instead of every 3 days, updates will be done every Wednesday until I say otherwise!  
I'm VERY SORRY is this is inconvenient, but I don't have as much time to write, and I'm finished rewriting what I had from the original version of this, so I need to think up new stuff.

Thank you everyone for understanding, and I'll see you all soon!


	11. Chapter 7: Throwing vegetables?

Mei glomped Al in an attack-hug, "Alphonse!" Mei was 19 now, just a year younger then Alphonse, but she was still immature sometimes, and melodramatic. When Al told her that He'll be staying with her for while, Mei started crying tears of joy hysterically, and if I remember correctly, wrote a play all about her 'dramatic experience'. Mei waved at Ed and Winry from where she stood,

"How have you two been doing?"

"Good." Ed and Winry both said at the same time, although it was (sort of) a lie….

_Winry is so lucky; she gets the guy she wants._ Mei thought before glancing over to Al again, _My time will come. Eventually… _She thought, letting out a sigh.

Mei suddenly felt something strange, it was…Winrys' Chi. It felt…weird, not like it did last time Mei had seen the blonde girl. It couldn't have changed, no lifetime experiences such as getting married, or catching a cold could affect a persons' chi. There was only one explanation.

The Winry in-front of her was an impostor!

Al smiled at Mei,

"Come on! I'll show you your room!"

Mei smiled back and followed Alphonse away before giving a worried expression to Edward.

* * *

That night, Al had already fallen asleep, and Winry said she was going out to get the mail.

Mei pulled Edward into the kitchen,

"What's up?" Ed asked.

Mei looked from side to side several times before whispering, "I think that Winry is an impostor."

Edward burst out laughing, "What would make you think that?" He asked, still bubbling with laughter.

"She doesn't have the same Chi!"

Ed quickly flashed an expression that just screamed, 'CRAP' before going back a smirk,

"Trust me. It's still Winry."

"BUT THEN HOW COULD HER CHI CHANGE?"

Suddenly, a new voice joined the conversation,

"Whos' Chi?"

Ed and Mei looked up to see Winry coming into the kitchen, placing an envelope on the table.

"No ones." Said Mei quickly.

"Mei thinks that you're an, 'impostor'." Explained Ed, using air-quotes on the word, 'impostor'.

Winry looked hurt, "Why would you think that?"

Mei walked up to 'Winry',

"Your Chi is different from what Winry has!" She pointed out; Winrys' face also flashed that 'Crap' expression before glancing at Ed. He nodded,

"Mei." Sighed Winry, "There's something we need to tell you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mei was wrapped one of Alphonses' hugs, terrified,

"WHAT?" She yelped as she backed away from Winry, clutching a clove of garlic before tossing it at Winry. The garlic smacked Winry in the face, giving her a slight bruise on her cheek, "Ow." She muttered before picking up what was tossed at her, "Was this supposed to do something?"

Mei gasped, "B-but!"

Ed jumped up from his chair, "You trying to kill my wife!?"

"B-but she's a vampire!"

Ed lifted an eyebrow, "So?"

"Won't she like, kill you in your sleep?"

Winry gave a 'seriously' face, "And why would I do that?"

"For b-blood?"

Winry strolled out of the room sighing returning with a bottle of red liquid.

"Wall, where do you get that?"

Winry shrugged, "They just show up in the mail box every once in a while."

Al smiled, "Don't worry Mei. Winry has no intention of hurting you!" He looked up at his friend, "Right?" Winry reached for a wrench,

"I might need to." She looked at the clock, "Oh! Wow, it's late! I have a customer coming early tomorrow morning!" She said before rushing upstairs, while Ed and Al stayed behind trying to explain everything to Mei (apart from the little biting episode from last chapter…).

* * *

Winry eyed Mei cautiously as she made her way downstairs the next morning, then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was just Edward.

"What are you so worked up about?" He asked with a smirk, but before Winry could answer, he added, "We calmed down Mei last night. She isn't going to hit you in the face with a Vegetable."

"Is garlic even a vegetable?"

Ed shrugged and walked into the kitchen, Winry close behind before she started making breakfast, humming as she did.

Al came down a little later, once breakfast was already on the table, and sat down beside Mei.

"What's for breakfast?"

Winry shrugged as she placed Als' plate on the table, "Nothing special. Just eggs."

* * *

Breakfast was pretty uneventful, and passed by quickly, a customer dropped by for a repair, and then Winry went upstairs to fix up her room. While she was walking around the bed, she kicked something. Winry looked down to see what it was. It was book labeled 'the guide to supernatural's' The book was still left in the vampire section, obvious this book hasn't been touched in centuries. Suddenly she heard a knack on the door.

"Come in!"

Mei poked her head in,

"Uh, hey, Winry, sorry about yesterday!"

Winry laughed, "Yeah! It's okay! Everyone gets freaked out at first.

Mei smiled and was about to say something else when Alphonse called her name and she rushed downstairs faster than you could say 'cat'! Mei disappeared down the stairs, leaving Winry in her room. She flipped open the book and lazily read (more like scanned) the pages. It said stuff like, 'needs blood to survive' and 'ruthless murderers'. Winry rolled her eyes at that one.

She flipped through the pages quickly, and walked downstairs at sunset, not realizing she still held the book in her hands.

* * *

**Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod   
ONE UPDATE AWAY FROM VAMP!ED  
hehhehheh, I already typed that part down, I just couldn't wait! Everyone, 1 Friday away, on the moonless night of August 22****nd**** will come the part you've all been waiting for…  
But enough about that! I hope you all likes today's update and the throwing of the vegetables (still unsure about that…) Please R&R, and a big thanks to everyone that does!**

**Ed: Why are so eager to make a vampire? -.-  
Me: *shoved Ed in closet* don't ask questions, just go along with it!**


	12. Chapter 8: That alone feeling

**I couldn't wait! I updated EARLY~ I put the update for next week in here to! But do not fear! Next Wednesday update will not be late! (Infact, if I write enough today, I might be able to update tomorrow to!) And I finally have a good, hard, plot to go on, so hopefully, no late updates! (that plot is at the bottom of this page on word document, I hope I don't accidently include it!)**

**Welllllll, Enjoy everyone, and rejoice in le early update~~**

* * *

Ed looked at the book in Winrys' hands,

"Watch'ya reading?"

Winry looked at the book still in her hands,

"Hmm? Oh this, I found it under the bed."

"Yes, but what is it?"

"It's that book about supernatural mythology." Answered Winry, showing the old brown book to Ed.

Edward took the book out of her hands and flipped it open,

"You've been reading this?"

Winry shrugged, "More like skimming."

Ed placed the book on the coffee table in the living room, "You should read it sometime."

Mei strolled in, glancing at the book. She looked once, but then quickly looked around before saying out-loud,

"Uh, Oh."

Winry blinked, "What?"

"Have you read this?"

"I've skimmed it."Mei held up the book,

"You might want to."

Winry snatched the book from Mei, reading the dotted notes and titles.

_-Vampires will never die unless they are stabbed by a wooden steak through the heart, or overly exposed to sunlight._

_-Vampires will always look the age that they were turned at, and will age continuously, even if they look 16, they could be 200 or so, and they cannot die of old age, only the Things listed above can kill a vampire._

That made Winry stop, wait, would that mean, she'd have to leave everyone behind, watch them die, and live on, _forever_?

She re-read the two bits. Yes. She read what she thought she read. She looked around, at Al, Mei, Den (who was curled up on the couch), then her gaze landed on Edward. She gasped, no; she just couldn't leave Ed behind! She'd waited for him long enough!

Suddenly, she snapped. Something just snapped in her head, it wasn't like her to just…snap so easily, but it just, happened! A tear rolled down her face as she dropped the book, running for her workroom. On her way she snapped the leg of a chair, clutching the pointed piece of wood. That worried everyone, causing them to go after her. Winry doubled back and headed for outside instead and stashed herself behind a tree in their back-yard.

* * *

Winry kneeled on the ground, clutching the wooden stake in her hand.

"I don't want to watch everyone else die, and live on forever. I don't want to have to leave everyone. I don't want to never be able to touch the sunlight again. I'd rather just end it." She muttered, tears streaming from her eyes, making the book damp. She breathed in the cold night air, hearing everyone banging on her workroom door, thinking that she was down there. She lifted up the stake to her chest, right above her heart. She must have really broken if she was down to that level.

She pulled her arms in, bringing the stake down on her. But she felt no pain; she did hear Edward, calling her name. She opened her eyes to see the stake on the ground beside her and her husband clutching her tightly,

"Please. Don't do this to me." He muttered, though he spoke softly, she could still hear the worry in his voice. Winry looked at the ground,

"I don't want to have to watch you die and keep on going."

Ed also stared at the ground, his eyes burned with determination. Ed moved his bangs out of the way and pulled his shirt color down.

"Winry. I want you, to turn me into a vampire." He said flatly.

Winry gasped, "I-I could never do that to you!"

Ed stiffened, "Winry, please. I don't want you to ever feel alone."

One last tear rolled down Winrys' cheek and she looked at Eds' neck. It was exposed, and his eyes begged her. She leaned in slowly, then hesitantly sinking her fangs into Edwards' neck. He cringed from the pain, when Winry removed her fangs, he collapsed onto the floor, and it left Winry weak. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Alphonse, and a very horrified Mei-Chang. Al ran over to his brother,

"Nii-San!" He cried before looking at Winy, "Winry, Why?"

Al felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ed reaching up to him, a weak smile on his face,

"Al. It's okay. I asked her to."

Alphonse turned back to Winry, but she was already a few feet away, Mei-chang helping her inside. He looked back his brother, who had passed out. He lifted Ed up and carried him inside.

* * *

Edward woke up in his bed the next morning feeling strange. Cautiously, he reached over to a path of sunlight on the nightstand. The moment his hand went near it, he felt a painful sizzling. He pulled back, finding his throat dry. He filled the plastic cup in the washroom attached to his room, only to spit out the water, finding it tasted like dirt. He looked at his fangs in the mirror. _So it worked._

He made his way downstairs, still groggy. Winry lit up when she saw him, and attacked him with a hug.

"You're awake!"

Ed nodded, "Yup." He wanted to say more but the dryness in his throat made him cough.

Winry smiled and handed Ed a glass full of red liquid. At first he looked at it with a little disgust, but the dryness was killing him (not literally -.-)! He grabbed the glass and gulped it down, feeling the dryness begin to ebb away.

Alphonse entered the room, with a very happy- looking Mei clinging to his arm,

"Nii-sane, you're awake!" He cheered.

Ed smiled, "How long have I been out?"

"Only about a day."

Winry looked at Mei, "What are you so happy-go-lucky about?" She asked with a grin.

Al blushed, "We, err...we made it official…"

Ed smirked, "So you finally asked her?"

Al nodded.

"We all saw it coming" Chuckled Ed, Winry following along to. Suddenly, they heard the door open, followed by a voice,

"I'm home!"

It was a familiar voice…..

Granny Pinako.

* * *

**It was okay right? Now I'm getting worried that it was terrible! Tell me what you think guys, and check tomorrow, I may be able to update again! Also a shout-out to bloodynessie for all of those fabulous reviews, as well as all of the other ****amazing**** people who reviewed too!**

**Until next time~**


	13. Chapter 9: On the road again

Everyone froze in their tracks, all four of them staring at the entrance of the kitchen, hearing Pinako's footsteps getting closer,

"Uh, oh." Winry muttered under her breath, loud enough for the people in the room to hear, but Pinako did not hear what Winry said.

The old woman strolled into the room,

"So this is where you all are!" She said with a smirk.

Winry smiled nervously,

"Uh, yeah! Welcome back Granny, how was Creta?"

"Good enough. I trust you didn't destroy half the town while I was gone?"

Winry crossed her arms, "How, and WHY would I do that?"

But when Winry looked up, Pinako had already left the room and was heading upstairs, jetlagged from the rip back (if you can get jetlagged from a train, or would that be trainlagged?)

Edward glanced at Winry,

"So when we going to tell her?"

Winry responded with a sigh,

"I don't know."

* * *

The next morning, Ed, Al and Winry (Mei was still sleeping) called Pinako into the living room. Ed and Winry found nice places with a lack of sunlight (which was hard because there is a giant window on one wall of the room.)

Pinako raised her eyebrows at the two,

"Have you two acquired sensitive skin while I was gone?"

"Er….Sort of." Ed replied.

"Spit it out Ed." Pinako prompted.

Ed responded by explaining everything REALLY FAST,

"Longstoryshot,severalWeeksagoWinrywasattac kedandturnedintoavampire,thenyesterdayshehadalittle breakdownandnowIamavampireto thatstheshortversionandnoIam notkiddingaround."

Pinako didn't respond like Al, and certainly didn't respond like Mai. She just looked at Ed and Winry saying,

"What?"

Ed sighed, "I said-"

"No, no, no. Don't repeat it."

"Then-"

"Ed, I mean Explain it."

Ed crossed his arms, "I thought it was already pretty self explanatory. What do you think Al?" He asked, turning to face his brother, who was reading the mythology book from earlier.

Winry spoke up,

"Granny, what is I that you don't understand?"

"Well." Sighed Pinako, "If You were attacked, then why does Ed claim to be a vampire to?"

Winry bit her lip, then, Ed answered for her,

"Because I asked her to turn me." He said simply and bluntly.

"And there's no cure?"

Ed sighed, "Apparently."

Al joined the conversation at this time,

"Actually, Nii-san, I've been doing some reading," Everyone turned to Al, "And I think I've found a way."

* * *

Everyone looked at Alphonse,

"What?" Winry choked out.

"Well," Al started, "It says here that you have to kill the vampire at the source"

"What? Does that mean we have to kill Winry!? Ed explained, jumping up from his seat,

"Not exactly." Replied Al, "In this case, a good solution would be to hunt down the vampire that turned Winry."

Winry sighed, "But we have no idea where he is."

Ed gave a determined glance to Winry,

"No matter what, I'll hunt him down."

* * *

The sun was going down the next day, and Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Mei stood outside the door, ready to head off.

"be careful, and come home soon." Pinako said to the group. Winry nodded,

"We'll try to!"

Edward grabbed Winry's arm and began to pull her along the path,

"Come on, we better hurry or we'll miss the train."

Winry allowed herself to be dragged and she looked at Al,

"You have the black-out blankets* right?"

Al nodded, "Yup." He replied holding up a bag stuffed with 2 black, think blankets.

Ed smirked and broke into a run for the train station,

"Then we'll be heading out!"

Al and Winry followed behind Ed, trying to keep up with him.

*Black-out blankets- they're like a blanket version of black-out blinds, which completely block every single ray of sun. You can imagine why we need those.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys and that it's basically just a filler, I promise to release another one sooner then usual, so you could call this one...part 1 of chapter 9! Expect another update tomorrow, thanks for reading, see you all soon!**


	14. Chapter 10: Here we go again

The train screeched to a stop as the group arrived at the station, and they boarded the last cart, only to find it empty.

They all managed to cram themselves into one booth,

"So, where are we going anyway?"

Ed shrugged,

"Since he's a vampire, he'd probably hide in a smaller town, and one of the smallest tone in Amestris other then Resimbool is the mining town of Youswell, just a bit north from here." He explained.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Asked Winry, "Look around and look like creepers and stalkers?"

Ed laughed, "Don't worry! I got some friends there!"

Al spoke up, "You mean Khayal and his family?"

"Yeah!"  
"But we haven't seen them in years." Al pointed out.

"That doesn't matter right now." Ed said quickly just as the train pulled up at the station, which woke up Mei, who was sleeping the entire time.

The 4 got off of the train and headed into town. It wasn't rich or anything, but the town was still running much better then when Yoki was in charge. They walked up to the familiar diner & Inn, seeing the 'open' sign and clicking open the door. Inside looked like it usually did. Mugs of beer spilling about while the miners let loose.

Behind the counter at the back was a man with short sandy hair, and he looked about the same age as Mei. Ed & Co. made their way through the commotion over to back. The boy at the desk looked up and smiled,

"Ed, Al is that you?"

Al stepped beside his brother, "Khayal? Long time no see!"

"So you finished your journey huh?"

Ed nodded,

"A few years ago." Winry and Mei coughed in the background. Ed pulled Winry beside him,

"Oh, yeah, this is my wife, Winry."

Khayal laughed, "So ya finally got a girlfriend pipsqueak?!"

Ed exploded, "I'M TALLER THEN YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!"He yelled, alerting everyone in the room.

Khayal suppressed his giggles and peered behind Al and the Xingese girl,

"Who that?"

Al moved to the side,

"This is my girlfriend, Mei-Chang!"

Khayal blinked, "Mei?"

"Have met before?" Asked Alphonse,

"Yeah, when she first arrived this country (1), the mine you fixed hasn't caved in since you fixed it, thanks again for that!"

Mei smiled, "It was nothing."

Winry looked out the Window and tugged on Ed's sleeve. He turned to look at her,

"What up, Win?"

"The suns coming up!" She whispered (2)

Ed turned and told his brother the same thing. Al looked over to Khayal,

"Can we get some rooms here?"

Khayal smiled,

"Sure! 1 night is $30(3) for 4 people!"

"I see you're prices are still high." Ed muttered handing him the money. Khayal gave Ed 2 small keys,

"The rooms are upstairs if you forgot numbers 3 and 4."

Ed nodded and began to walk to the stairs before calling back,

"Thanks!"

The rooms looked pretty much the same from last time, but some of the things were newer, like Ed noticed that the mattress and bed frame didn't squeak every time you moved, and the sheets were now to, but other than that, there wasn't much change. Ed pulled the 2 thick black blankets from Al's bag and tossed one at Winry, which promptly hit her in the face

"HEY! Watch where you're aiming. Don't think I left my wrench at home!" She exclaimed angrily, the response she got was only Ed calling,

"Sorry!" Before running out of the room.

Winry sighed, _'that idiot is gonna forget and burn himself if I don't get him.' _ She thought, following downstairs, her wrench safely tucked into her boot.

When she got downstairs, it was emptied; all the miners had gone to work. She saw Ed hanging around a window,

"ED!" She called over, "You trying to kill yourself?"

Ed looked up the noticed his location, and quickly jumped away,

"Thanks. I guess I'm just not used to it yet."

Winry sighed,

"Hopefully you won't have to."

Everyone tried their best to sleep during the day so they wouldn't get sleepy during the night while they were out on their little hunt.  
When the sun finally went down the group went out into town, searching for the pale vampire with a pointy beard.

They returned before sunrise the next morning, all of them exhausted, and without finding anything.

"Where to now?" Al asked his brother after they crashed in one of the rooms.

Ed pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket,

"Next is Reole (4)" He replied, "We'll go out once more tomorrow night then leave I guess."

Al and Mei left the room and went next door, "We'll see you later!" Mei said, yawning. All four of them fell asleep promptly afterwards.

* * *

The group boarded the train 2 days later, headed for Reole. Once again, the train wasn't that full, as people from Youswell didn't travel much. Ed sighed, hoping that they'd have better luck there.

(1)I am running this story along manga lines, so if you've only seen the brotherhood anime. Mei first arrived in Youswell before joining Scar and his group.

(2) If you're wondering why the Inn is still filled with miners and such at around 6:00 AM, you remember how they stay up all night with their drink.

(3) I don't know how Cenz works. If anyone knows, could you please PM me or review telling me? Until I find out I'm just going to use dollars.

(4) Reole-Also known as known as Liore.


	15. Chapter 11: Reversed positions

Even during the night, Reole was still pretty warm.

"Ed," Sighed Winry, "Can we hurry up and find someplace to stay? We look like we're creeping around."

Ed nodded,

"Yeah, yeah. We JUST got off the train Winry!"

"Nii-san," Joined in Al, "It's almost sunrise."

Ed looked up, just noticing it now,

"Oh crap, you're right!" He said, rushing now, "We can go to Rose's place!"

The only problem was, Rose lived at the other side of town. Winry was getting tired, the sun was rising faster, and they were moving slower. The sun began to cast shadows of sunlight on the ground, and Winry was right in ones path.

_No!_ Edward thought, _I already almost lost her twice! Not one more!_

Winry noticed the coming sunlight, her eyes widened as she turned to run, but there was no time. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. She felt the pain alright. The pain of crashing onto the floor after being shoved out of the way. She groaned and sat up, turning to see who had pushed her.

Edward was lying in the sun, unconscious, only twitching slightly. Al rushed over and dragged his brother away. Winry shook Ed,

"Ed? ED!" She called at him, getting no response. Mei poked Ed's cheek,

"He's out cold."

Al picked up his brother, flipping his hood on. Al reached into Ed's bag and pulled out a spare coat,

"We got to get to Rose's place, QUICK!" He said dashing off, Winry and Mei hot on his heels.

Before the sun was much higher, they had made it to the small house where Rose lived. Al knocked frantically at the door. Rose opened it soon after,

"Oh hey Al-and WHAT HAPPENED TO ED?" She exclaimed, seeing Ed being carried by his brother. The boys face was burned, and he was pale like the moon. Paler then vampires should be. He was _white_.

"Something REALLY bad! Can we come in?" Burst Winry, inserting herself beside Mei. Rose stepped aside,

"Yes, yes, come on in, I'll get Ed some water!"

Winry stopped Rose,

"That won't help much."

Rose blinked,

"O-okay…"

"Just give us a dark room!" Demanded Winry. Rose led them to the basement. The moment Al put Ed down, Al flicked off the lights. He heard footsteps, so he assumed Rose had gone upstairs. Al glanced around,

"I can't see a thing!"

"I can."  
Replied Winry, walking towards the bags. She pulled out a metal water-bottle full of the red liquid, and she poured some into Ed's mouth. She noted how the burns on his face began to fade away. Winry was close to tears. Knowing he could die, Ed still chose to save Winry instead of stay safe himself. She smiled, glad that she had waited for him so long. Winry waited with Ed all day. Eventually, Mei and Al got a little messed up, being stuck in the dark and he went upstairs. At one point, Winry fell asleep, and was out long after night had fallen. She was woken up by the sound of movement. When she opened her eyes, she saw two golden orbs, staring back at her and her husband's warm smile. She instantly hugged him,

* * *

"You're alive!" She cheered. Not long after, the light clicked on, Rose beamed from the stairwell,

"Ed's all right!" She called up to Al and Mei, who rushed downstairs.

"Nii-san!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Ed smiled,

"I'm just glad Winry's alright."

* * *

After another night of searching, Ed and his gang discovered that this was not the place.

"Where now?" He sighed. Suddenly, an image clicked in Winry's mind. Mountains, and a huge metal fort, and snow, lots of it. And one more thing…the vampire that turned her.

"Ed!" She suddenly yelled, "What place has, lots of snow…mountains…and a big metal building?" She asked, recalling the image in her head.

Ed thought. The only place that was like that was the Briggs mountain range.

"Hmmm, the Briggs mountain range and fort Briggs." He answered.

"He's there! The vampire we need is there!" She exclaimed, jumping from her seat.

"How do you know?" Mei asked, cocking her head.

"I don't know, it just popped in my head…." Explained Winry.

Ed grinned,

"At last, we've almost bagged our vampire." He looked to Al, "When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible!"

Winry sighed,

"Traveling again? I'm going to be completely out of energy from all this moving around!" She said, making a circular motion with her finger, "I'm not used to it."

Mei looked at the horizon,

"You two head back, Al and I will get the tickets."


	16. Chapter 12: part 1

"Who do we have to leave so EARLY?" Asked Winry, yawning. The clock at the train station said 5:00 AM. Winry was tired, Alphonse was tired, and Mei was tired, even Ed seemed a little groggy, but he insisted on heading north as fast as possible.

"Because we have to!" Snapped Ed, who was cranky from sleep as they boarded the empty train heading north. Winry frowned and Ed sighed,

"Sorry Win."

"We can sleep on the train, right?"

Ed nodded,

"Fine. As long as we don't miss our stop."

And the group held true to their word and fell asleep almost immediately. They were woken up when the train jerked to a halt, and the speakers went on,

"We're very sorry for the delay! The train suddenly stopped, and our mechanics are trying to fix the problem! Until then, we'd like to ask all of our passengers to exit the train until we are up and running again!"

Ed groaned and stood up; flipping his hood on as he stepped out of the train, followed by the rest of the group, although Winry had covered herself with her blue jacket, but Al put a hood on it using alchemy for her.

"Hopefully the train won't be held up to long…." Mei said, following her friends into town. Apparently they were in a small village on the east/north border called Rukta. There weren't many people, but it was a little chilly since they were on the north border. Ed looked at the broken train,

"I just want to kick that vampire's ass as soon as possible."

Winry stretched her arms,

"At least we finally get to rest!" she exclaimed, "I'm of tired from all this traveling!" as they were walking, someone walked out from a tiny store and bumped into them. The girl looked up. She was wearing a black cloak and had curly red hair that spilled out of her hood. She seemed to be carrying a wrapped up bundle of herbs, and Ed noticed a small fancy-carved branch tucked into her boot.

"S-sorry!" She said quickly before helping Ed up after he fell. The boy dusted himself off as the girl flipped her hood down, revealing her thin face and bright green eyes. By the look of it, she seemed to be from the Far East,

"My name is Abrielle, but most people call me Abri!" she introduced. Winry smiled,

"I'm Winry! This is Mei, Ed and Al." She said, gesturing to the person as she said their name.

"Are you new in town?" Asked Abri. Ed nodded,

"We shouldn't be staying for long. The train just broke down."

Abri sighed,

"Actually, the tracks are broken, but everyone just thinks it's the train causing the problem, and the town is too cheap to repair the busted train tracks. You'll be stuck here for at least a day."

Ed grunted before muttering curse words to himself.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

The group nodded at Abri's question. The red-head smiled,

"I run an Inn not far from here! Follow me!"

Edward, Winry, Alphonse and Mei followed Abrielle to a fairly large Ivy-covered red brick house. By the looks of it, it looked like an older house, probably built around the 1840's. The inside was decorated with various gems and herbs, and a bookshelf crammed full of mythology books. Abri handed the group 2 keys,

"The first two rooms you see when you walk up the stairs! Enjoy, I'll bill you on this later!" She said with a chuckle.

Winry smiled as she turned to the large staircase,

"Thanks Abri!"

* * *

**Ugh. Sorry it's so short! I have to go to bed soon and was watching A sims 3 Supernatural LP so I was also distracted...**  
**Expect another episode tomorrow, unless the teacher decides to dump homework on me on the 3rd day.**

**Also, just saying, Abri IS a little...abnormal...Let's see if you can figure it out from the hints!**


	17. Chapter 12: Part 2

It had only been about 30 minutes after Edward and Co. had arrived, and the group was hanging in the front room of the Inn. Winry walked around looking at all the doo-dads that were scattered about. Hanging on the back of the wooden front door was a bundle of herbs, left to dry, and there a bunch of mythology books stuffed into various bookshelves. There was a small statue of an angel on the Mantel over the fireplace. The rooms' walls were painted a nice, warm red, and the floors were hard, dark wood, aside from the shag carpet under the couches, which matched the color of the walls. The couches and living chairs themselves were less of a red, but resembled more a mahogany color. The room smelled like frankincense-courtesy of the incense burning beside the front door, and the scent of burning herbs wafted out of the kitchen. The two scents made a good combination, soothing all who enter.

"There's some weird stuff in here. Like what's with all these plants?" Asked Winry

Al shrugged,

"That's just her style."

The group could hear Abri in the kitchen muttering something to herself in another language. Alphonse's stomach growled slightly and he stood up,

"I wonder what she's making, I'm going to go see." He announced walking towards the kitchen. As he slowly opened the door, he spotted Abri frowning at a pile of herbs,

"What!? This Parsley, not Sage!" She complained before opening a cupboard and retrieving thin, dried leafs,

"I'll just have to use Thyme instead." Sighed Abri. She tossed the leafs into a black cast-iron pot, and a puff of violet smoke emerged. The girl walked to it, placing her hand over it and muttering something,

"Orientem solem mos eventually, proponuntur, Natum vitae cadet, a sole ad lunam, ex luna, ut sol, da peacful requiem ad vivos mortuos." (1)

As she spoke, black sparkles twinkled off her hand and into the pot, and the concoction inside began to glow a slight red.

Al back away and quickly scurried back to his brother and the rest of the group, before he could tell them what happened, Abri came out of the kitchen, her frizzy red hair tied back into a ponytail, and she was holding another cast-iron pot, but this one was more of an orangey color. She smiled,

"Lunch's finished." She announced calling the guests to the large dining room, which has about 3 tables scattered around. The group gathered around the one in the center, and Abri slid white porcelain bowls to where they sat. Ed grinned; it was one of his favourite foods, Stew.  
And as if she already knew of Ed and Winrys condition, Abri closed the curtains on the large windows and flicked on the lights. Al spotted her bring a fancy bottle filled with the thing that he'd seen the girl make over to a shelf and she stuck it on, making sure it was balanced. He looked to his brother, who was already pigging out on his food, while Winry scolded him. No-one else seemed to know of anything strange.

Lunch passed quickly, and it wasn't long 'till Ed was reading some book, Winry had permission to take apart an old clock, and Al had told Mei what he saw. She giggled a little bit,

"It's probably alchemy. Not Black magic." She chuckled, and then smirked evilly, "But I like investigations." She added, creeping over to the study, which Ed had recently been shoo-ed out of, and Abri took his place with a large pile of books with names written in strange letters. She pulled out the carved branch from her boot and picked up a book, opening it and beginning to read it while waving the stick. She squinted her eyes at some parts while reading,

"Ego non est stilus a quocunque. Oh bene…" As soon as she finished speaking, the candles hanging from the walls lit up, and she smiled triumphantly.

"What was that?" Asked Mei to Al, who shrugged. Abri waved her had and another book came levitating towards her, and hovered in front of her, a page occasionally turning.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, "Here it is, Prodest potionibus ad lamia genus!"

"Any idea what she could be reading?" Asked Al. Mei sighed

"She's speaking Latin or something. I just know she said something about vampires."

Alphonse's eyes widened slightly, did she already know about Edward and Winry?

As she moved, Abri kicked a bottle off of a low shelf, and when it fell, it produced a cloud of mist,

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, "Chloroform!" She managed to say before tumbling onto the ground and passing out. Al and Mei ran in after the smoke had disappeared, and Abri was in a heap on the floor. Al took her downstairs and lay her on a couch while Mei explained what happened.

When she finally woke up, about 3 hours later, Abri instantly fell of the couch and landed with a grunt before standing up and dusting herself off. Mei was the first one notice this, as Winry and Ed were taking this time to drink some 'liquid' and Al was in the study trying to figure out what Abri was up to.

"Oh, you're up." Mei said with a smile.

Abri sighed,

"I kick a chloroform bottle and it broke." She explained, not knowing that Alphonse and Mei had seen it happen. Mei leaned in,

"Do you know?"

Abri blinked,

"Know what?"

"About Edward and Winry's problem?"

Abri thought for a moment,

"Depends does it start with a V?"

Mei gasped slightly,

"How did you know?"

Abri chuckled,

"Well, they're creeping around town on a perfect day with their hoods on and covering every bit of skin, avoid any direct sunlight when walking around, and refuse to drink water. I thought it was pretty obvious." She pointed out before quickly adding on, "And you might want to tell them that one of their bottles was leaking, there's a blood stain on the back of one of the suitcases. I DON'T want that on my carpet."

* * *

**(1) *cough*Latin*cough*google translate*cough*sunssonginscription*cough*ocarinaoftime*cough***

**Hmm, I may have a coughing problem..**

**Okay, at least this one was over 1,000 words.  
Also, in the next chapter, the group will be leaving Rukta.  
Also, if anyone wants to know the exact location, or just a tad more about Rukta, you can put this in your address bar:  
**

** i50 . tinypic maggah . jpg  
**

**(Without the spaces)**

**See you all soon~ I hope this chapter was okay.**


	18. Chapter 13: Terrible stalking

**You all must hate me, I haven't updated in forever, and when I do, it's so short! I have no muse for this fanfiction whatsoever, so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, feel free to me!**

* * *

"So she already knows already." Sighed Edward after Alphonse had told him about the leak.

"That makes it easier though…" Added Winry, who was opening the suitcase. Abri walked by with a pile of freshly washed towels,

"That stuffs going to spoil of you don't keep it refrigerated."

Ed and Winry both nodded. It had been a day since they arrived, and the train was ready to go and was going to leave in a few hours. Al leaned in for a moment,

"Also, guys, I have a feeling that Abri isn't exactly, um, _normal_" Mei nodded at his statement.

"Why?" Asked Winry, cocking her head,

"She does some really creepy stuff when she's alone, like say stuff in Latin and wave that stick, and make candles light all on their own. Plus, who keeps chloroform in their library?"

Ed narrowed his eyes, letting out a low, 'Hmmmm….'

"She might be up to something now." Pointed out Mei, which started a group investigation.

Edward, Alphonse, Mei and Winry watched Abri as she cleaned up the remains of the chloroform, when she suddenly stood up, and pulled the fancy carved stick and looked at it for a moment before closing her eyes and waving a bit, pointing it at the puddle of expired chloroform, she jumped back when a small flame started. She cursed loudly and tossed her glass of water at it, putting it out. She sighed in relief before saying to herself,

"Note to self, don't use fire blast on the puddles.(1)"

The day was mostly investigation; half of it was forced by Mei. After a late lunch Abri sighed

"Why have you been stalking me all day?"

"Y-you knew?" Stuttered Ed.

"Duh. Your stalking skills aren't very good."

She had a point, because of their big group; they weren't the quietist in the world. Alphonse could tell that Mei wanted to accuse her of something right there and then, but it obviously wasn't the best choice and Xingiean girl chose to simply narrow her eyes instead.

Abri tapped her fingers against the table,

"So, what's up?"

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Mei demanded suddenly, surprising Abri.

(1) Sadly, I learned that the hard way on Sims 3 Supernatural. Long story short, only do it if you want to burn down your house.


	19. Chapter 14: Well Finally!

**It's REALLY short, but at least I knwo what I'm doing now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Abri blinked and sighed, "Well, that was straightforward." She said, looking at Mei's determined face, "But…I guess I'll tell you." She fell silent; everyone kept their eyes glued to the red-head, waiting for her to speak.

Abri reached down her boot, removing the carved branch of oak,  
"I'm a witch." She finally said,  
"That explained all the candles and wiccan books!" Commented Winry,  
"And the potion! Added Al,  
"But not the chloroform!" Finished Mei.

"But magic doesn't exist!" Insisted Ed, only to be knocked over by a suspicious gust of wind from Abri's stick.

"You exist." She deadpanned. Ed didn't respond, only sat back on the chair, arms crossed and looked away. Suddenly the door burst open and a woman stepped in. She had dark eyes and pale blonde hair tied up into a messy bun,

"Abrielle~!" She said in a sing-song voice. She entered the room, and stopped when she saw Ed and co.

"OOHHH! You have guests!" She exclaimed before walking over to Winry and shaking her hand rapidly, "Hi there, I'm-"

"What do you want Erin?" Abri interrupted.

Erin made a duck-face, "Well isn't someone touchy today."

"I repeat my question, what do you want?"

Erin plopped down onto an empty seat and began her story, "Wellllllll, today, after you came in, I realized I gave you the WRONG HERB. SO I came here to drop the right one off~"

"Abrielle brightened, "Oh, thank goodness, I thought I'd have to nag you again!" She smiled, receiving the correct herb she ordered from the blonde. Erin suddenly gasped loudly, running over the windows and pulling closed the curtains, which were slowly drifting open,

"Abri, keep watch on the curtains when you have vampire guests." She scolded,

"How did you know?" Asked Winry, confused how someone could know her secret so quickly.

"You're chi, it's the chi of vampire." Erin pointed out.

"You can feel chi?" asked Mei. Erin nodded,

"Yeah, I grew up in Xing."

* * *

**Here you go.**

**Also, in about 10 more chapters or so, I'm afraid this story will finally come to an and :(**

**But fear not! I'm already planning a sequel!**


	20. Chapter 15: Possessive

Erin and Mei disappeared into another room, discussing the feel of supernatural chi, while everyone else stayed where they were.

"So…What WERE you making anyway?"

Abri shrugged, "Night creature banishment."

"What does that do?"

"It kills vampires, just the essence of sun, but more effective." Winry's eyes widened,

"So you were planning on killing us?" She exclaimed, earing Abri a glare from Ed.

Abri gasped and shook her head,

"O-of course not! Why on earth would I do that? But I'm not about to let 2 vampires stay here without protection, what if," Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Their blood mode activates?"

"What on earth is a blood-mode?" Asked Ed, quite loudly.

Abri Shushed him, "Not so loud!"

"Why?" Alphonse asked.

"Because Erin is just in the next room, she doesn't like hearing about vampires blood-modes," Abri replied quietly, "Her parents were killed by vampires while in blood-mode."

"So what is this mode thing?" Continued Edward, glancing at Mei and Erin for a moment.

Abri explained, "It's when Silver gets into a Vampire's blood stream, causing them to go temporarily insane, completely turning into this merciless blood-demon, but the original vampire never has any memory of what happens afterwards."

Edward, Winry and Alphonse looked at each other, remembering the incident from chapter 6.

"You never know when that might happen, I always have at least 1 bottle of Essence of Sun on me at all times." Finished Abri, patting a vile filled with a bright-yellow substance that was tried to her belt.

Ed noticed the sun going down,

"But, we should really be going now." He pointed out, "The train is leaving soon." Ed obviously didn't want to be too close to anyone who could easily kill him with some sort of sunshine juice. Ed hurried everyone, making them pack their stuff in a flash, and within a few minutes, they were ready to go.

"Wait!" Abri called to them as they were walking out the door. She handed Edward a bottle of a pure black liquid, "Winry told me you're going after some vampire, this could be useful!" She said. Ed read the label, which said 'night creature banishment' which was the potion used to kill vampires. He was careful not to break the bottle as he caught up with the others, quickly boarding the train, just moments after it left.

* * *

Edward handed his brother the bottle, I think it's be safer if you carried this, Al." He explained, al replied with a nod and a 'yeah' and put into his small suitcase before going to back talking with Mei, who was trying to explain supernatural chi to him to help with his alkestry training, but Al was just staring at her, his head in the clouds.

Winry watched the scenery fly by, and the snow slowly began to appear on the ground,

"Edo, why are we going north?"

Ed sighed, ever since they got together, Winry would call him that every once-in-a-while. At first he told her not to call him that, but in the end he just gave up,

"Because Abri and her witchy friends found out that several people in towns up north have been found with all their blood drained from their body, each of the victims have some sort of teeth marks on the side of their necks. This train is going to the place where the most people were killed, a tiny town called chionizo(1)."

Winry shivered, "It's starting to get cold." Edward reached over and hugged her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before wrapping half his red coat around her,

"I'll keep you warm." He said with a smile.

Winry leaned on him, "Thanks. I just hope we find this guy soon."

Ed nodded his reply, "It'll defiantly be easier after the group of witches in Rukta helped us out. Now we know where to search have some concoction to get rid of him easier."

Winry frowned, "Too bad I won't be able to see the snow in the sunlight, after all, we don't get snow too often in Resimbool."

Ed smirked, "Don't worry, we'll catch that guy, then you can watch your sparkly cold water."

* * *

Ed and Winry put on their hoods upon arriving on a chilly afternoon. .They stepped off the train, and into the snow-filled village. Winry frowned, She could barely see any of the snow through her long hood.

"Let's hurry and find a place to stay the night." Said Al, when a raspy voice spoke in reply.

"That won't be necessary." Said a short man, who wearing a large black cloak, wearing brown slacks, and you couldn't see his face due to his oversized hood. His voice was old and weak, and Edward & Co. would feel him staring at them,

Ed narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

"I am a local man, nothing more, but over the years, I've learned many things, met many people, and have achieved many abilities."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know who you are, what you are, and what you seek. I have come to tell you that the one you seek will be on the outskirts of town, murdering a young farmer there at midnight, if you get there soon enough you can save her. Sweet girl, the only farmer in town. I hear she grows all her crops indoors. I'd be a shame if she were to be killed. Good luck, children." He said before shuffling away into a barber shop.

"I think it's a-" Ed was cut off mid speech by someone behind a food stall,

"We got fresh corn, and beans! Strait from the latest harvest!" A girl was calling into the streets. She looked only about 16, and she had brown hair, her skin was peachy compared to everyone else in the town, who's skin was just as white as the snow on the ground. The girl also had freckled sprinkled over the bridge of her nose, and she was wearing a winter coat with a scarf, and dark-blue pants. Several people rushed to the stalls. Upon closer inspection, it seemed as if she was the only girl who's skin wasn't white, not only that, but everyone's eyed were the same shade of brown, so light that it was almost red, except for the shop-owner, who had bright blue eyes, but the group simply shrugged it off, and Winry didn't even notice at all.

"That must be the girl, the one who'll be murdered." Commented Al, looking sad that such a nice and pretty girl would be killed.

"We've got to help her!" Added Winry, with a determined face.

* * *

The moon loomed over Edward, Winry, Alphonse and Mei as they snuck into the outskirts of town, by a small farmhouse, accompanied by a moderately-sized glass building filled with plants.

A clock in town gonged, signalling midnight, and a tall pale man with a cloak and pointed beard appeared before them,

"Ah, good, you showed up. I was afraid my trap wouldn't work."

Edward glared at him, "I knew this was trap!"

The vampire waved his hand up and down, "No need to fight, I only have one request from you, and then I promise you'll never hear from me again.

"What would that be?"

The vampire pointed his pale finger at Winry, who was standing close to Ed. Ed glared at the vampire angrily, practically growling at him as he put his arm around Winry, and pulled her closer to him possessively, "Nice try, but I'll pass."

The vampire smirked, "Oh, but simply don't understand! You see, I am not any normal vampire, I am," He showed his extra-long fangs, "The KING of vampires."

Edward and his group gasped, discovering what they were up against. They heard moaning behind them, and they turned to see the townspeople, pale like the moon, heir eyes red under the moonlight, tiny fangs poked out.

"As the vampire king, one of my powers is to possess those I've bitten, although, I haven't turned the townspeople, only sucked their blood, and killed a few. You see, that little farm girl is the only one in the village that is not under my control."

Ed's eyes widened, _ANYONE he bites?_ He quickly turned to Winry, who's skin had been faded to white and her blue eyes had shifted to red as she slowly drew herself closer to the vampire king. Edward went to grab her, but Winry's possessed body quickened it's pace, and was soon in the grasp of the vampire king,

"You see, you fledgling, as this is the first human I've turned in several hundred years, I have the power, as vampire royalty to make her my bride.

Without the king noticing, Winry had snapped out of her possession, and quickly realized what was going on, spotting the glowing red gem strung around his neck. She reached over to it, smashing it, and he screamed, hitting Winry,

"How dare you! That activated my power to possess my victims!" He exclaimed, angry. The townspeople began to drop, passing out on the ground.

"Well," continued the king, "I have all I need." He said, gripping Winry tightly, against her will, "I'll be going now, we shall wed at the home-country of the vampires!" He announced, disappearing into the night.

"Winry!" Ed called after them. The home-country of vampires, he searched his mind. The memory of him reading vampire history in Abri's library surfaced, she thought, recalling the words,

'_It had been confirmed the race of 'vampires' originated in Xerxes, a country which today, is an abandon wasteland._'

Ed looked at Al and Mei,

"Come one, we're going to Xerxes."

"But, Nii-san, our things ta the hotel-"

"Forget them Al. Do you have the potion from Abri?"

Mei lifted the bottle of black liquid from the bag she was carrying, "Got it."

Ed began to walk towards the east, where the desert was, "That's all we need."

* * *

**(1) 'Chionizo' is Greek for the word 'snow**

**Now we're getting really close to the end. I hope you all like the LONG update. (it's over 1000 words this time :3 )**


	21. Chapter 16: Ice FINAL CHAPTER

Edward, Alphonse and Mei entered the abandon empire of Xerxes after a 5 day long trek through the desert. While Alphonse and Mei leaned on the remains of a building to catch their breath, Ed didn't stop. He continued into the broken buildings and rubble, towards a single, tall building in the center of the metropolis that wasn't in ruins, and Alphonse and Mei struggled to keep up with him. As they walked, they discussed battle strategies, since it was evening, and the sun was going down, Ed wanted to hurry, and waste no time. They rushed to the building without speaking, but Al and Mei exchanged looks of worry.

"Wow, this place is totally deserted." Mei commented as they walked through a crumbling town square. In the very center was a large stone, that appeared to be a grave, but Edward completely ignored her and continued on his path.

Within minutes, the group was outside of the building, slowly sneaking inside. They didn't know, if any, how many people or guards were in there. They entered through an unlocked window into a room filled with stained glass, the moonlight flooding in as the full moon rose. In the middle of the room stood a figure in a pure white dress. Ed, Al and Mei were careful not to make any sounds as they entered until Ed (with his special vampire night-vision) spotted 2 sets of silver earrings in the females ears, and his eyes widened,

"Winry?" The female turned around, her face verifying her identity as Winry. She was crying, smearing what seemed to be carefully applied mascara, and she was wearing a pure white beaded wedding dress. When she saw Ed, she ran to him, attacking him with a hug,

"Edward!" She exclaimed, "Is it really you?"

Ed smiled, nodding, "Yeah, it is." He hugged her back, "I'm so glad you aren't hurt, but why are you crying?"

"H-he's forcing me to marry him at midnight, and he's threatened to kill me if I don't do as he says." She continued, "I-I also overheard two of the maids talking, discussing his wife before me. She was also forced into marriage, but she was witch, and the king loved her red hair, which was what made him want to marry her anyway, he offered to turn her into the vampire, but since his wife didn't even like him, she refused, and eventually escaped, but was tracked up to that town, Rukta, but then the vampire solders sent to retrieve her vanished, and no-one else went looking for her after that." She swallowed, "And the story of his first wife, who disobeyed him and pushed him out into the sun, unfortunately, the king survived, and ended up killing her. It seems he's the type of guy who always forces love and gets whatever he wants."

A clock on the wall read 11:58, and heavy footsteps were heard down the hall, after a few moments the door opened, revealing the vampire king in his usual attire. His hands were behind his back, but he wasn't holding anything, and his face was blank, but that turned to anger as he the newcomers. He growled,

"Tch, I should've known you'd come eventually."

Ed hugged Winry possessively, the king continued,

"I'll just have to do it the hard way." The older vampire took out a dagger and ran at the group, heading for Al. Edward quickly jumped in front of him, getting stabbed instead, and he fell to the ground. Winry called out to him, but he didn't respond.

The king smirked, "One down, 2 to go." He went to attack Al and Mei when he was suddenly stabbed by a dagger made of ice. All eyes turned to the source—Edward, who was hunched over, facing the ground. Slowly he stood up, but it wasn't Ed, not anymore.

His eyes weren't gold, instead they were blood red, and his hair was a shade darker. Winry remembered what Abri said about blood-mode.

Ed lifted his hand, another sharp icicle materializing and attacking the king. Now that was one thing that Abri didn't mention. It wasn't long until the fighting got more brutal. By now, Winry, Alphonse and Mei were hiding behind some furniture, trying not to get hit. Suddenly, a voice was heard through the combat,

"Winry, Al, Mei! Are you all alright?" They peeked out to see Ed, still going on with his little ice thing, but pausing for a moment. One eye was red, the other was gold. A thorn skimmed his face, surprising him. Standing at the door was a girl with pin-strait, long black hair, her skin was white and her eyes were blood red,

"Ah, my dear Calera, thank goodness I had time to call you in." Said the king, stumbling away, covered in blood. Calera bowed,

"Anything for you master."

She pointed her index finger at Ed, thorns emerging from her flesh and shooting at him. Calera was slowly forcing him out the window. Soon enough, the window broke. Edward was forced off the edge, onto the ground where the king was waiting. Winry jumped after him, escaping her little hiding spot. When Al tried to stop her, she told him that she needed to help Edward.

Edward and the king were already beating each-other up before she even got to the ground. Although Ed yelled at her to get back inside, she refused to. The something came to her. The king only made her change into the dress (which was now ripped to knee-length) her shoes were still the same. She reached into her boot, pulling out the familiar wrench. She whacked the king once, it did some damage, but not much.

"Master! The sun is rising!" Calera cried from inside. The king laughed,

"Well then, might as well let you die here!" He looked at Calera, who formed a cage around Edward and Winry with her thorns. She stayed in her shadowed spot, regenerating the forms every time they were damaged. The king began to escape. That was it. They were going to die. The sun's rays began to cast a screen of light, just was the king entered the building, when a large explosion came from inside, including the scream of the vampire king, and a drop of the pure black liquid fell from the wall, as well as some shattered glass. That one drop came trickling down to them.

Edward realized what it was, and remembered Abri's words, just as it touched Winry's knee, as she was kneeling on the ground.

_"A single drop will instantly kill a vampire."_

Winry fell to the ground, and the cage of thorns shattered and the sun had lit up the entire city, although Ed didn't notice. A tear ran down his cheek. Man, he'd been crying an awful lot ever since this whole mess started. He lay his head on her, an the black drop had absorbed into her skin. She was dead. The side of his head was lying on her chest, and Ed was hugging her lifeless body, when he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time,

Her heartbeat.

Edward opened his eyes, looking up at Winry's face. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, and she looked down at him,

"Ed?" She asked quietly.

Edward didn't say anything, just hugged her tighter,

"Y-you're not dead!" He finally said. Winry didn't smile, "Is something wrong?"

"Ed….." Winry trailed off,

"What is it?"

"You're pulling my hair."

Ed looked at his hand to see that, he was, indeed, pulling her hair. He loosened his grip and Winry smiled,

"Now I can watch the snow sparkle if I want."

Edward Blinked, confused, when he noticed that they were both sitting In the sunlight, not burning up.

"Edward! Winry!" Called a new voice as Alphonse and Mei hopped out a window and ran over to them. She gave a big smile,

"We finished him off for ya."


	22. Epilogue

"Abrielle! Get back here! I need to apply the sunscreen! You know how easily you get sunburns!" Called a young blonde woman from her door.

An even younger girl, only 3 or 4 pouted, sitting on the grass. Her hair was blonde, like her mother, who was tapping her foot impatiently at the door, and her eyes were golden like the desert sand.

"I don't wanna mommy. That stuff is smelly."

A loud bang erupted from inside, followed by a male voice,

"Ack-will you get off me?" The woman at the door spun on her heel, running inside,

"Edward, are you alright!?" She asked seeing her husband buried under a pile of various items, and a 6 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes sat on Ed's head.

"Y-yeah! I'm alright Win." Edward said, pushing the kid off. He frowned at his father,

"But DAD I'm thirsty."

Edward stood up running to the door and quickly putting his shoes on, "Yeah, yeah Theo, I'm checking the mail now."

Winry sighed, walking back to the door and picking up her daughter, who squirmed as she rubbed on the sunscreen. Winry nudged Abrielle out the door, "Now you can go play." As the young girl ran outside, Edward re-entered the house, holding a package of bottles of a red liquid.

"Yay!" Shouted Theo, Running into the kitchen, gulping down a cup of the liquid about a minute later.

Since that day 6 years ago, a lot of problems have been solved. First off, they found out where the red 'liquid' comes from. Apparently it's sent from the ASoVC, or the Amestrian Society of Vampire Care. Also, Edward and Winry had been cured of vampirism, but some traits still lingered. For instance, they would get sunburned easily, and still survived on the red liquid rather then water, and the teeth where their fangs were have been left slightly longer than normally, and they passed those traits onto their 2 children, Abrielle and Theo.

A knock was heard at the door, and Abrielle rushed inside, since the door was still open. Winry and her family rushed over. Standing at the porch was Alphonse and Mei. Mei was holding a blanket, which was holding a half-Xingese girl with black hair and golden eyes. The child looked no more then 7 months old.

"Uncle Al! Auntie Mei!" The two children cried happily.

It was along, bumpy ride, that involved everything from vampire hunters, dodging the sun and chloroform to desert journeys, epic battles and black liquids of death.

But in the end, it seemed like everyone got their happily ever after.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this whole time, everyone, and I hope you like how it ended!**

**Also, I have a sequel planned out, so tell me if you think I should do it!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. Fang Marks: Fun facts and Easter eggs

Here are some fun facts and Easter eggs hidden in the content of _Fang Marks_! I hope you find them interesting!

-Before getting their official names, Abrielle was called Emily and Erin was Kiara.

-In the original story, Rukta and Chionizo didn't exist.

-when she was first added in, Abrielle was supposed to be an animated doll working under the king.

-When Ed, Al and Mei walked through Xerxes and they saw a stone that looked like a grave, it was a grave. It was the grave of the kings first wife.

-Calera wanted to marry the king.

-The vampire kings name his Florence.

-Abri was forced to marry the king before Winry.

-Ed and Winry named their daughter after Abri.

-When Ed & co. were in Reole, Edward was in the basement with Winry. Upstairs, Rose, Al and Mei baked a cake.

-When Mei first spies on Abri, she says a phrase in another language. I used goggle translate to translate a phrase to Latin. That phrase was:

_"The rising sun will eventually set, a newborns life will fade.  
from sun to moon, from moon to sun, give peaceful rest to the living dead"_

That is a quote of the suns song inscription from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time.

-Abri speaks Latin.


End file.
